1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method capable of adjusting output sound, particularly to a method capable of adjusting the frequency of the output sound according to the hearing state of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the Internet of Things (IoT), there are more and more devices equipped with the smart voice service function, which not only provides the voice control function to the users, but also answers the user's questions. Siri of Apple Inc., which is voice assistant software, for example, can answer most users' questions in a phonetic way.
However, the sound frequency of the existing voice service functions are all preset, and once a user has a hearing obstacle, for example, the elderly who has difficulty in hearing the high-frequency sound, will not be able to hear the sound responded by the system, and causing inconvenience to use.